


Pride

by Bookcaseninja



Series: NaNo Ficlets [1]
Category: Pete's Dragon (2016)
Genre: And copious amounts of fluff, F/M, one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja
Summary: A sequel to A Good End to A Bad Day.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> So for NaNoWriMo, this year, I will be writing ficlets with various characters/ships from a list of one-word prompts. The title of each ficlet will be the prompt.  
> Here is ficlet #1.

  After a few minutes of silence and cuddles, Gavin finally lifted his face from it was buried in your stomach and looked up at you. And the look in his eyes... it made you heart break.

  You set your book down on the coffee table and ran your fingers through his hair again. "Do you want to talk about it now?" You asked in a murmur. already having a good idea of what "it" was.

  Gavin shrugged and shifted so that he was sitting up. His arms around your waist pulled you with him and after a moment, you found yourself leaning against his chest. He tightened his arms around you and buried his face in the top of your head. "I just wish people would forget about the damn dragon thing," He mumbled, his voice muffled by your hair.

  "The guys at work still giving you hell over it?" You frowned and pulled away to look at him. "Have you talked to Jack about it?"

  "It's not the guys. I could do without their teasing, though." Gavin smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, which still held that expression. He looked tired and almost... upset?

  "Well, who is it, then?" You asked, ready to go and tell off whoever had made your husband look like this.

  Gavin sighed and shook his head. "Everyone in town, it seems."

  The dragon incident, as you called it, had taken a huge hit on Gavin's pride. He knew he messed up and he regretted it sorely. But not everyone seemed to realize it, especially those who didn't know him all that well. Even now, over six months later, you still saw people giving your dirty looks out of the corner of your eye or crossing the street to avoid walking past him. Some of your own friends and coworkers still refused to talk to him. And even though he never brought it up, you knew how much it upset him and how much he hated it.

  "They'll forget about it soon enough." You tilted your head up and kissed him.

  Gavin grumbled something inaudible, but kissed you back softly, one of his hands coming up to cup the side of your face.

  The kiss broke a couple minutes later when the timer in the kitchen went off. You jumped and would've fallen off the couch if it weren't for Gavin's arm around your waist, pulling you away from the edge of the seat. "Careful, darlin'," He told you, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. "Don't hurt yourself."

  Your cheeks heated and you smiled sheepishly as you pulled away. "I forgot I put pizza in the oven." You stood and held out a hand. "Want some?"

  "Of course." Gavin took your hand and stood. This time when he smiled, it reached his eyes.

 

  Later that night, you were both getting ready for bed. Gavin had just pulled a pair of pajama pants on after getting out of the shower and was going to brush his teeth when you walked up behind him and wrapped your arms around him. "Hey, darlin'," He said, glancing in the mirror. All he could see of you were your arms around his waist, your hands resting on his stomach.

  "Hi," You breathed, resting your head on the center of his back.

  Gavin smiled at the sleepy tone of your voice. "How was your day?" He asked as he spread toothpaste on his toothbrush.

  "Good," You said and yawned. When it passed, you added, "I have a surprise for you."

  "Oh?" He glanced at you over his shoulder. "What is it?"

  You kissed his shoulder blade and let go of him. "You'll see when you come back in the bedroom." Then you walked out without another word.

  Gavin stared after you for a moment or two before turning back to the sink. He brushed his teeth as fast as he possibly could, then all but ran into the bedroom, accidentally hitting his shoulder on the bathroom doorway in the process. You sat on the bed, wearing an old t-shirt of his and a pair of gym shorts. In front of you was a white envelope with a red bow stuck to it.

  "What is that, darlin'?" He asked.

  You looked up at him with a grin. "Something that will hopefully make people forget about the dragon incident." You picked up the envelope and held out to him when he stopped by the bed.

  Your husband gave you a curious look, but took the envelope anyway. He peeled the bow off of the envelope and stuck it on your cheek, chuckling at your squawk of indignation as he tore open the envelope. Inside was a black and white picture. Gavin's breath caught when he realized what it was.

  "Y/N," He said softly, unable to tear his eyes away from the ultrasound picture.

  Your grin grew. "Surprise."


End file.
